Bandito
"You never saw me coming. Don't feel so bad. Nobody ever sees me. I'm in everyone's blind spot." - Bandito Accessing Database- _---CODE: Bandito---_ ---PASSWORD ENCRYPTIC--- +ACCESS GRANTED: Enatsu, Masaru _+ -_-_-Accessing Intel: Bandito, The Laughing Goblin-_-_- General Information -Real Name Choi Hans -Organization Hellfire Club (Formerly Suspected) -Age Unknown --+--Accessing Cerebral Intel--+ Accessing Profile: _Behind_The_Mask Choi Hans carries the scars of his childhood, where the only safe haven from the uncertainty of escape was to hide deep inside himself and become a stone. While a highly effective and competent by-the-numbers operator, it's made him highly uncomfortable in social situations. He is anxious when it comes to his own body language and expressions, how others might interpret his actions. He feels exposed, an open book that betrays all his secrets. Choi Hans is most comfortable wearing his ballistic mask, where he feels he can actually breathe and hide another layer of protection. Accessing Data: _Silent_Beginning Choi Hans doesn't remember much of his childhood, only that his family was escaping across Asia as refugees? Or were they criminals? He remembers his older brother drowning during a river crossing. He remembers the safe house where they stayed trapped for over a month in near silence. He remembers their train ride when soldiers arrested two fellow defectors. He remembers his sick mother slowing them all down during the jungle crossing. He remembers leaving her behind as his father told him not to cry, not to make a noise and alert the armed patrols. Throughout it all, everyone impressed upon Choi Hans that anything he said or any strange behavior would get them caught... it was life or death. So he buried his emotions deep, lest he betray his parents and be responsible for their capture; he became a stone to the outside world. Gaining asylum in South Korea, it was not the happy life they'd envisioned. The loss of his family proved too much for Choi Hans' father, who committed suicide, leaving his son an orphan. Choi Hans remained a stone, never showing emotion, never betraying his inner thoughts. Choi Hans was adopted into the Hans family, who believed it best if he forget his past, which started by changing his full name to Choi Kyng Hans. Choi was actively encouraged to forget his real name and he obliged. It was another form of camouflage. He grew up in a system of rules and codes of conduct, and they provided him with a reason to be stoic, to follow orders. He could hide behind the rules. Choi Hans wanted to give back to South Korea, the country that took him in, and he entered the ROK Navy, proving the exemplary sailor. He earned himself a berth in the ROKN UDT/SEALs, not only passing with distinction, but becoming such an exemplary operator in the course of his service that he was handpicked by the G.E.I.S (Genetically Enhanced Individuals Association) because of his extreme lethal methods, which in this organization he gained his dark power in an experiment. He was diligent, methodical, and tenacious, albeit quiet. Naturally, his status as the child of defectors was not shared with his fellow soldiers to better give him a fair shot, but when South Korea was given an opportunity to send two operators into the S.S.A, Choi Hans was at the top of the list. However, Choi didn't pass the S.S.A's vexing try-outs formula and he left becoming a drifter going to place to place until he feel into the wrong hands. PARAGRAPH REDACTED